Confessions of Sixteen Pt 1
by SingleRoseOfWutai
Summary: it's about abuse in the home and neglect.WARNING:LEMON.
1. Chapter 1

_**Confessions of Sixteen pt. 1**_

_**By: CutieSango**_

_**9th Grader**_

Summary: This story is based on that song by Lindsey Lohan called "Confessions of a Broken Heart".

As Arisa stepped out of the three-story school building, all she could think about was the walk home, and that temporary moment of silence and peace she would have on the way. She let her hair dangle in front of her face, as she went over the usual routine that went on once she got there. A huge argument started over nothing, things went flying, and usually somebody got hurt.

Kyo, her friends' best friend, had that bad boy act going about him, and he didn't like for any body else to know that he did hold a place for her. He was in fact particularly worried about her because she wasn't acting like her normal Yankee self. Instead now she never had that look of determination and confidence, with her blue eyes shining ever so brightly. Now she mostly wore black, looking as if she was ready to die. Arisa's usually blue-shining eyes now dull and piercing, like you could kill over from her death stare. And to complete the whole look, she died her once blonde hair to red and black. Kyo didn't like what she was doing, and it was starting to freak him out a little.

He caught a glimpse of her out of the corner of his eye, in all her amost black drag. Kyo turned to position him self so that he could see her walk by. The girl didn't look so enthusiastic about going home. In fact it looked like she was plotting her escape from something-or someone.

Kyo ran to catch up with her. He walked beside her in complete and utter silence. Arisa looked over a couple of times, wondering why he had taken such an interest in a pathetic low life (she thinks of herself as such) such as herself. Finally, someone broke the silence.

"You're following me," She said. "That's qualified as stalking."

"I'm not stalking you," he said. "More like guarding you."

Arisa laughed. "Funny now are we," she remarked. "Okay, I guess you can tag along."

"Thanks, but I was gonna follow you anyway without your permission."

"Whatever," Arisa rolled her eyes and pulled her black hair back and put it into a ponytail.

For the rest of the walk home they held a conversation about absolutely nothing. They just rambled on about school, teachers they liked, teachers they hated, people they wanted to beat up, and other non-important things. It was going good until they got to Arisa's house and saw her father standing outside indulging him self in his beer. Arisa's smile immediately turned into a frown as she stopped dead in her tracks. Kyo noticed this and stopped beside her.

"Your house is right here isn't it?" He asked.

She turned to face Kyo and for the first time in a while her blue eyes weren't angry or piercing, instead they had the look of fear and worry.

"You don't have to follow me from here," Arisa smiled. "Thanks for walking me home."

"No problem," Kyo patted her shoulder. "So I guess I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Maybe." she said. "Later, Kyo."

She ran into the house away from the peaceful solitude to bowls and plates being broken and thrown about the kitchen.

"Mom?" she slowly walked around the corner. "What are you doing?"

"What does it look like," She screamed. "I'm cleanin' up!" Arisa's mother continued to throw all of of the dishes on the ground, making earth shattering noise.

"Arisa, Arisa," A little girl with black hair pulled on her shirt. "I'm Hurting."

"What do you mean," Arisa asked her. "I don't understand."

"I can't tell you out here he might do it again."

They went to find some privacy in Yusuzu's (i just came up with that name...) overly bright pink room.

"What did he do to you?" She said.

"He touched me." She explained. "And he made me touch him. And she held me down so I couldn't move. So now I hurt inside."

"...Oh my God," Was all she could say for the moment while Yusuzu tried to fight the urge to burst out into tears.

"That man said that if I told anybody he would kill me." she couldn't hold the tears any longer. "Arisa, I'm scared."

She paced the room fiercely in anger, thinking of how she could kill her father for doing such a terrible thing. Then she suddenly stopped dead in her tracks, watching Yusuzu cry out in pain and fear. Seeing this made her realize that it was time for her to leave. No one in this house cared weather they lived or died, and she was tired of being her dads punching bag or sex toy. It was time for them to leave for **good.**

Later That Night...

The house was relatively quiet considering her dad was probably passed out in the middle of the living room floor in his own puke, and knowing her mother, she was out parting with her other drunken friends. Yusuzu was sound asleep, while Arisa sat in the pitch black darkness of her room, with the light of the moon as her only source of light.

"Hey you..." a dark figure stood over her yanking her up by her arm.

"What do you want," She winced.

"You are so cute." he said roughly while caressing her face with a rough, calloused hand-which moved from there to the zipper of her pants.

"What are you doing, get off me!" she screamed. she looked around for an escape, but had no where to go, he had her back into a corner and the door was closed and locked.

By now he had Arisa pinned on the bed, with nothing on but black panties, still struggling to get what he wanted out of her. "Relax," he whispered in her ear while removing her panties and fumbling with his pants. "you brought this on your own self, being so pretty."

"NO PLEASE STOP!" She wriggled in his strong grasp, screaming and moaning in pain as he began thrusting into her and cupping her left breast in his hand.

"Enjoy it baby," he sped up the flow a little and kissed her on the forehead. "It'll be over with soon."

Arisa let out a loud, painful shriek as she could feel every bit of her **father's **seed pouring into her as he pulled out and grabbed her by the hair. "Get dressed. You have school."

He left the poor girl in her room to rot, degraded and alone with no one to cling to for support. And she couldn't tell her mother because she she would severly **BEAT **her for no appearant reason. So what was a girl to do in this perdiciment?

In The Counselor's Office...

"All of your teachers have been noticing your, **_distant_**, behavior towards other students and your, unusual dressing habits using today as an example," Ms. Takeyama pointed out the long, red hooded jacket that stopped just below her butt and the thigh high black stiletto boots. "Tell me something, do you even have anything on under that jacket, Miss Uotani?"

"Yes, I do." Arisa replied.

"Well can I sse what you have on then?"

"No, you can't." she retorted.

"Arisa," Ms. Takeyama fumbled with some papers before going on. "Is their anything going on right now, that you would like to tell me about."

"What is this, 'worry about Arisa day?'" She slammed her hands on the Counselor's desk. "MIND YOUR OWN DAMN BUSINESS AND LEAVE ME ALONE!" She stormed out of the office back to class.

_Stupid school, why is everybody so damn nosey! _She thought when she bumped into someone and fell on the ground.

"Owww..." she moaned.

"Excuse me...oh it's you." a familliar voice said.

"Hi, kyo." Arisa managed to get out.

"Are you gonna get up or are you gonna sit there all day." he joked.

"Well maybe i could get up if someone were to help me, knowing my style of dress." she joked back.

Kyo held out his hand, and she grabbed it pulling herself up, but she never let go. Instead she clung on to his dark color button up shirt and hung like a little girl would cling to her mother.

"Hey," Kyo said in a low voice. "What's wrong." he felt little droplets of water splashing against his hand.

"I couldn't stop him." Arisa sobbed. "He forced me...I couldn't move..."

Kyo looked straight into her dull, piercing blue eyes. He could that something wasn't right with her at all.

"What's going on," Kyo asked with a very serious expression on his face. "Tell me."

"My father, he-"

"Uo-chan! Kyo-Kun!" a loud(but soft)voice interrupted. It was Tohru.

"Hey." Kyo turned his attention to her. Arisa managed a wave.

"We're all going to the movies now, you wanna come?" Tohru asked.

Kyo sighed. "Sure, I'm up for it."

"What about you arisa."

"I can't I have to go home." she walked off without even saying another word.

both tohru and Kyo looked at each other, confused.

"Hey you know where she lives." he said.

"Yeah, why."

"I'm gonna go visit her."

Aurthor's note:...umm...well, this is the first lemon i ever wrote, and since im on short time here, thank u to people who look at it.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Confessions of Sixteen Pt.1 Chapter 2**_

_**By:Kawaii Sango San(kawaiicute)**_

_**The 9th Grader**_

Authors note: Hajimemashite! Shibaraku desu ne...I mean sorry I got japanese class on the brain. So how did yoyu like the first chappy of this ol' fic of mine. A little history of this fic:I've been working on it for at least since I was in the Seventh grade. but i just now posted. Oh yeah, if the ending didn't make any sense in my last chappy, i'm really Sorry but I was on a deadline with that. Gomen Nasai! Oh yeah, I'll be nice and fit Yuki into it somewhere in this chappy(or next one) since I don't include him in most of my fics anyways-and he's demanding it.

READ.

_...A play...My life...but like all plays...it came to an end..._

"Sissy,sissy,"_ Yusuzu nudged Arisa out of her sleep. She raised up slightly on her elbows."Get up, you said we were leaving after daddy left."_

_Arisa sat up straight in her bed when a sudden dizziness came over her. "Yusuzu listen carefully," she said imbetween breaths, "go get only the things you need, and come back here, you understand?"_

_"Yes." Yusuzu nodded and ran off to her (overly bright pink) room. _

_Arisa managed to pull on a thin, raggity red sweater, a short black skirt, and black thigh high stiletto boots before another wave of dizziness came accompanied with a loss of balance and nausea. She crouched over her knees with her hands cupped over her mouth. No! She thought. I can't throw up now. I'll get in trouble again. Arisa pulled some clothes out of her closet quickly putting them into a bag, but couldn't continue for the constant coughing and gagging._

_Yusuzu heard all of the constant commotion eminating from within Arisa's room._

_"Sissy, it's happening again!" Yusuzu said running into her room._

_"No, I'm fine," Arisa said imbetween breaths, "it's just...a little...cold..."_

_"It's not a cold and you know it's not!" she complained._

_Arisa frowned. "I'm fine, now go get your stuff." Yusuzu ran back to her room. Arisa struggled to make herself stand up, using the wall for support._

_"What are you doing?" Arisa yelled to the back of the house._

_"Here I come!" Yusuzu yelled, dragging a pink(yes, pink) bag along her side.Arisa took the bag from her and put it on her shoulder (the strap, I mean) and no sooner than that, they were out the door._

_Somewhere near shigure's house..._

_Yusuzu and Arisa had ran all the way from there house, through the city, and now were close to Shigure's house, and stil running. Well at least Yusuzu was. Arisa could barely keep her self from falling. I gotta keep going,I gotta keep going, She chanted to herself. She finally gave in._

_"Yusuzu stop." Arisa demanded. She stopped dead in her tracks._

_She stared at her sister. "Sissy, what's wrong?"_

_"I'm gonna be si-" She immeadiately threw up a small amount of blood on the ground._

_"Sissy!" Yusuzu cried running back to her. "I told you it was happening again but you wouldn't listen!"_

_She was right. Whatever was happening, was happening, because the more she threw up, the larger the amount of blood became._

_"Yusuzu," Arisa said in the process of still gagging. "There's a house farther up the road...go get help."_

_"But I'm not leaving you like this!" Yusuzu cried out._

_"Go! Please..." Arisa demanded and pleaded at the same time._

_Yusuzu ran down the dirt path getting farther and farther away until until she finally disappeared behind the trees. After watchingher go, Arisa struggled to get herself off the ground when suddenly all of her strength flew out of her and left her laying on the ground._

_"Yusuzu...please hurry..." She blacked out._

GOMEN NASAI::bows furiously:: I was on writers block for a few months and then I have a short attention span. It pays to be bored during Algebra I class. Anyways, Thank you to all of my lovely reviewers who read this little fic of mine and gave me the motivation I needed to finish the second chappy! yay! But shamefully I have another KyoUo fic called Dilemma that I STILL need to work on. I got writers block again. Anyways, I'm like Sleepy, so I'm off to play the not sleep game. Yay not sleeping(I watch the fairy odd parents too much)! BYE BYE BOO!


	3. Chapter 3

_**Confessions of Sixteen Pt.3**_

_**By: Hyde-Chan**_

**_9th grader_**

_Author's Note: Hahahaha I'm back! Gomen nasai everybody, I've been busy w/high school and mid term studying…wow I didn't know they were so important, I already FAILED my math exam but the teacher let me take it again and I passed it that time. Well, I'm trying to write this now because I'm way behind schedule with this fic and Dilemma, and that's only because I've been obsessed lately with this J-Rock singer named Hyde. And those of you who watch Full Metal Alchemist, The main theme song (Ready Steady Go) is sung by the band named L'ArcenCiel, Hyde is the vocalist, not the leader, Tetsu is the leader of the band, if you wanna look more into this, go to _ Neways, I'm writing now, so enjoy. (This part was typed on 12/10/06) 

_READ._

There was a faint rattling of paper in the background, as well as what sounded like Yusuzu and Tohru talking. Arisa slowly opened her eyes to see a blurry sight of a well-lit room. Her body felt like dead weight so she couldn't move. Tohru just happened to look up and see the barely very little movements of her trying to sit up.

"Uo," she said rushing over to her side with Yusuzu following, "are you okay?"

"What happened…" Uo did manage to say.

"Hatori found you lying outside on the ground," Tohru answered frantically.

Arisa's daze wore off when she realized she didn't see her sister. She immediately sat up straight and her gaze shot everywhere.

"Where's Yusuzu." She said frantically trying to get out of bed. A little girl wearing a pink frilly dress came from behind Tohru.

"Here I am." Yusuzu said with a big smile. She climbed up on the bed and hugged her older sister. A few minutes later Yuki and Hatori both entered into the room.

"It's nice to see you safe Miss Uotani," Yuki said with a worried look on his face. Arisa looked his way and nodded out of appreciation. She slowly lowered herself back down to her pillow, having a sudden wave of dizziness.

"Has she said anything yet?" Hatori asked.

"No," Tohru shook her head. "She hasn't said much since she woke up." Tohru looked over at Arisa and saw a single tear running down her face. Tohru took the long sleeve of her pink dress and wiped it from her cheek. "What happened to her? She hasn't been the same lately."

"She's always been this way," Yusuzu spoke. "She's sick but she doesn't wanna see it."

"Sick?" Tohru questioned.

"She coughs up blood, and sometimes it gets really bad…"Yusuzu explained.

"…Shut up Yusuzu!" Arisa coughed out.

Yusuzu shook her head. "Sissy doesn't want me to tell you anymore."

Hatori looked out of the window and thought for a moment. "Does anybody know her parents."

"No," Tohru said. "I've never even met her parents."

"Neither have I." Yuki added. "What about catboy?"

"Don't exactly know," Tohru said. She looked over at the clock. "I think we should go Yuki, or we'll be late. Has anybody seen Kyo?"

"He's in the proximity," Hatori replied. "When you get there, tell her teachers that she won't be coming for a while."

They nodded and walked out of the room, down the stairs and out of the door. Hatori walked over to her and helped her to sit up. She flinched away.

"Please," Arisa said quietly. "Don't touch me."

"What's wrong?" He questioned. "I can't help you unless you tell me."

Arisa shook her head. "It wouldn't do any good."

"Where are your parents?" He saw the blank expression on her face change immediately to fear.

"…You're not gonna send me back there, are you?" Arisa sounded like a four-year-old child. She started to cry. "Please don't send me back there, I don't wanna go back there, not ever!" She began to sob even more. Hatori didn't really know what to take this as, but so far all he could see was that she ran away. But from the fear in her eyes, he could tell there was something wasn't quite right.

"No one's telling you have to go anywhere, I just want to know why you left." He said. Arisa's gaze went down to the floor and got real quiet.

"I…I…I can't…" She stuttered along the words.

Hatori just sighed and stood up. "If it's uncomfortable for you to say, I understand," He explained. "I'm always here if you need someone to talk to."

Arisa nodded, her piercing blue eyes never leaving the floor. Hatori left the room, with her sister following behind. He slightly shut the door.

Later in the day… 

Since Tohru and Yuki had gone to school, the house was relatively quiet. Shigure was most likely writing one of his famous novels and Hatori was probably using the office room in the house as a make shift doctor's office. Kyo on the other hand was just waking up. He slowly made his way out of bed and dragged himself downstairs to the TV room. He decided that there was no need to go to school at about 1:30 in the afternoon. He walked past the office room, where Hatori was, but when he realize someone was in there, he came back.

"Why are you here." He basically point blank asked him. Hatori never looked up from his book.

"Nice to see you too, Kyo," He said. "You overslept."

"I know," Kyo replied.

"You're gonna have to make the day up later."

"I don't really care," He said. "And why are you here."

"Your friend is sick," Hatori looked up at him.

"What friend." He asked.

He thought a bit before saying anything. "Uo, is it? That's what Tohru was calling her."

Kyo was surprised. "Uo? Uotani? When did she get here?"

"She's been here since last night. Poor girl was coughing up blood when I found her."

"I'll be back." Kyo said. He ran up the stairs and almost busted into Tohru's room, but he knocked before doing that. He walked into the room to see a black haired girl lying across the bed, staring up at the ceiling. She looked up to see a guy with disheveled orange hair in baggie grey sweats and a plain white tee.

"Kyo?" Uo said faintly.

Kyo smiled. "Hey."

_Okay, I'm going to end it here. If anybody has any comments on this chapter, You can review it and tell me what you thought, Send me an e-mail at because I am no longer really able to check my Yahoo accounts, cuz of parental controls, or if you have AIM, IM me at Hydeotaku7144202. I'm sorry if it sucks, but I'm kinda brain stupid right now cuz I failed my math Final. So that means I'll be in a freshman class my sophomore year for one half a semester. So I'm really pissed. But I'm trying to update my ficcys for my loyal readers so you can be happy. I'm sorry it took me so long but I hope you enjoyed it. (This part was typed 12/16/06) TT_


End file.
